1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a relative sliding member such as rotary compressors, by which wear resistance is required.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As a material used for vanes and rollers, which constitute a most important part of compressors, steel, cast iron, sintered material or the like have heretofore been used. These materials, however, are poor in wear resistance, machinability or the like, thus posing problems still remained to be solved.